


Teen Spirit AU

by Onloveslightwings2266



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Teen Spirit (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Check the warnings, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Gross, F/F, F/M, Fem Roman Sanders, Fem Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Patton Sanders, Genderswap, Multi, Non-binary Remus Sanders, Non-binary character, Other, Remus writes a murder mystery podcast, Roman is a ghost, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Spirit AU, twin rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onloveslightwings2266/pseuds/Onloveslightwings2266
Summary: Roman Prince had everything going for her. She has the hottest guy in the school, a loyal group of friends who would do anything for her, and she was just about to becomeprom queen...right up until she died. Now Roman’s stuck in purgatory tasked with the impossible to decide her fate. She has to makeVirgil Knightprom queen. Who even is that girl? What kind of name is Virgil? and How is Roman ever going to be able to make it to heaven?Basically a teen spirit au but I make the characters other than Lisa and Amber actually good
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fic and I can't guarantee an upload schedule but I'm going to try to write a chapter each weekend so we'll see.  
> I've only seen this movie once and I really wanted to make an au off of it so here it is.
> 
> I don't plan to write too much angst and/or upsetting stuff in this fic but check the notes on every chapter because I did make the dark sides' hobby writing a murder mystery and I'll have a few clips of that throughout. 
> 
> The first chapter has one paragraph detailing a fictional murder, it is not very gory or detailed but it does mention stabbing and Remus mentions blood.

Roman Prince has everything. The hottest guy in school, a group of loyal minions who will do whatever she says, and she’s lined up to be Sanders High’s next _Prom Queen_!

“Ok, we need to make sure we campaign to the sophomores and juniors. I won’t win this without them.” Roman sat in her dedicated spot as Remy, Missy, and Pranks sat across from her. 

“Alright, we’ll start this afternoon. You are _not_ gonna lose.” Missy said smiling at her.  
_I better not_ Roman thought, but she didn’t say it. If she was _always_ mad at her friends they would turn into backstabbing bitches, and Roman couldn’t take that chance right now. 

“What do you want Ro, every vote in the school?” _Ugh, speak of the devil_. Rem is the only one she’s actually worried about. Missy and Pranks are both too stupid to be on their own but these days Remy just seems like she’s waiting for Roman to make some big mistake so she can take control. A real Heather Duke, except Roman wasn’t planning on being murdered any time soon. 

“That’s the idea, yes.” Roman shot her a fake smile. Prom is tomorrow, she only needs Remy’s support until she gets that crown on her head. “I was thinking we could find an empty classroom after school today to have our _election strategy meeting_ ”

“Sounds great Roman, just like always! I already have the papers so we’re all set”

~~~

“ _He slowly turned around, silently shaking as he beheld the horror before him. The body dead on the floor and above it, Mrs. Jenkins knife in hand, smiling that devils’ smile that he only just realized belonged to her. It always had. He looked into her face, trying to find any trace of his old friend and then--he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his back, his leg, and finally right between his eyes. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was that devil’s smile._ ”

Virgil Knight added the final stabbing sound effect and played the dramatic closing song on her piano as Janus turned off his mic. 

“That was so good Jan, Jan! I loved the part where he died! Do you think there was blood? Do you think there was a lot of blood.” Janus’ goyfriend bounced excitedly by his side as he started to put the podcast mic away. 

“Oh so much blood! He _was_ stabbed four times.” Janus grinned as Remus fell dramatically to the ground in their excitement. 

Virgil smirked at their display. Really, Remus should know if there was a lot of blood since they wrote it themself. But they always get really excited when Janus records. Virgil and her friends had been making this murder mystery podcast series together for years. Virgil utilizes her editing and scoring talents, Janus reads all of the scripts in his calm and intriguing voice, and Remus writes most of their ideas. Most people don’t like their type of imagination, but in this type of work it helps a lot. 

“I think it’s harder to score it as you perform but it’s definitely gonna make the editing process so much easier.” Virgil dropped into a chair near Remus as she opened her laptop to sync the audio together. 

“Hm.” Janus nodded “We can try it for another episode and then switch back to the old way if we need to.” 

“Yeah, that’ll probably be good. Ok, so this episode should be out on--”

That’s when _she_ burst in, Roman Prince. _Uuuuggghhhhhhh_. How does she even _describe_ Roman Prince. She’s the most popular girl in school which also means she’s the most insufferable person Virgil knows. Not that Virgil knows her, a girl like that doesn’t give the freaks the time of day. She’s got some perfect asshole boyfriend and some perfect asshole friends who all have the same perfect nose and follow her around like sheep. And to top it all off, she’s Remus’ sister, but god forbid she remind anyone.

“Out!” Roman stood there in her perfect heels and her perfect skirt that was in no way in dress code. 

“No fucking way! We were in here first” Remus cried indignantly. Roman wouldn’t even look at them. 

Virgil had never asked Remus why they hate each other so much but it was plainly obvious. Roman hated anything that wasn’t perfect and normal. And Remus, an enby with a brain full of murder and blood, was far from normal. 

“Roman needs this room for an election meeting. Go!” One of Roman’s faceless minions tried to shoo them away. 

Virgil closed her laptop. She was not looking for drama today and Roman Prince was full of it. “Fine,” she said with the biggest fake smile she could muster, “we’ll be going then.” And just as they were leaving Virgil saw one of the minions pull out papers that looked suspiciously like ballots. _Whatever_ she thought _it’s not even worth it_. 

~~~

Roman, as always, got home before Remus. They were probably just out being a weirdo with their weirdo friends making a mockery of the Prince family name. She heard her mom in the living room and decided to put on her new dress and show her. Now that they had all of the prom queen stuff taken care of she could just be excited for it all. 

Roman admired herself in the mirror. This dress was probably the best one she’d ever gotten. It’s red (obviously, red is just Roman’s color) and it comes down to her knees with golden hems on all of the ends. She knew she’d be the best looking person at the dance, as always. 

“Mom! Can you come in here?” 

No response. That probably meant she was on a work call. Well, Roman could just go out and show her.

When Roman walked out of her room in her gorgeous prom ensemble she expected more happiness and compliments. She did not get that. Instead she got her mom, back turned looking annoyed, and Remus, now back in their royal freakness, lounging on the couch. She huffed dramatically (as she did all things).

“Mom! Look at my beautiful dress.”

“What do you want I’m on the phone?” Her mom turned to look at her.

Roman gestured to her outfit. “Well, what do you think?” 

“It’s fine. Are you all set for prom queen?”

“Yeah I think so, we’ve been campaigning all week and--”

“I don’t need you to think so I need you to know so. If you want this then you need to _get_ it.”

“Y--Yeah, I know. I just--”

“Are we done here I need to get back to my call.”

“Oh, uh sure. Um, yeah.” 

As Roman left she looked over at Remus, a hint of concern in their eyes. Roman stuck her tongue out at them. It’s fine. Prom is tomorrow and she’s gonna win. There is _nothing_ that could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've had this chapter written for two weeks but I wanted to write Chapter 3 before I posted this one and I had some family issues to deal with over Thanksgiving break that kept me from writing. I plan to have the next chapter up next weekend but with finals coming up we'll just have to wait and see!

Virgil is on her computer in the school parking lot on prom night. _God, I’m such a loser_. Janus and Remus were having some sort of date night and while Virgil _was_ invited she kindly turned it down. The only thing worse than being alone was being with those two when they were in one of their romantic moods. Still, her parents were so insistent she go to prom that here she is, but she is **not** planning on going in. Virgil doesn’t have a date and she’d rather die than go inside without a date. But it's completely fine because she needs to edit more anyways and what better way to edit than to sit in her car in the ugliest dress she’s ever seen on prom night. It’s fine. 

As Virgil scans the parking lot she sees Logan Berry looking her way. 

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” He shouted at her waving.

Virgil was caught off guard. She smiled and waved back, maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad. 

Then she noticed Patton Hart jumping into Logan’s gorgeous arms as they turned and went inside. It’s fine. Virgil said to herself once more, trying to mean it.

~~~

Roman is sure she has literal stars in her eyes as her and Percy pull up to the entrance for _prom_. This is what she has been waiting for her whole life! Which is why it completely ruins the moment when Percy expects her to get out of the car by herself. _Urgh_. Why does everyone want to ruin this for her?

“I don’t care if there is not a spot, I can’t go in there alone. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?” 

“Ro, unless you want to walk from the curb then you need to get out now.” Percy pleaded. He looks annoyed but it’s fine because he’s hot and he’s Roman’s date and if he bails now it will all be over. 

“Unacceptable! If there’s not a spot then **make** a spot!” Roman can’t bother to think about laws when she’s already late. 

Percy puts the car in reverse and, in his haste, crashes into the wall of the school. 

“Good enough, let’s go!” Roman checks her makeup one last time in the passenger mirror before stepping out to what is supposed to be the greatest night of her life. 

As she walks through the doors with a perfect smile on her face she sees her minions shoving papers into the ballot box in the corner of her eye. Good, then everything is going according to plan. They quickly rush over to her drowning her in compliments. Some days she feels lonely knowing her minions can never be her friends, this is not one of those days. 

The school principal begins to walk towards the stage, right on time then. Missy hands him the results as he makes his speech about how great prom is and how great this senior class is and yada yada yada. As he opens the envelope Roman readies her humble acceptance face. 

“For the first time in the history of Sanders’ high a unanimous vote. Your Prom Queen is...Roman Prince!” 

Roman feigns surprise as she walks to the stage but at that moment an exposed wire comes loose and curls around the metal stand holding the crown. _Goddamnit!_ If the heavens above think that they can keep Roman from her rightful place as ruler then they’re wrong. 

“Roman get back from there, it’s not safe!” The principle who had now jumped off stage screamed.

“No, that is my crown! I’m not letting anything ruin this for me.”

As Roman made contact with the crown she felt a jolt of electricity through her body and then...she’s fine! Still, everyone was not paying attention to her.

“Hey, I’m right here. I’m fine.” Roman announced to the audience and still no one will look at her. She’s just been crowned prom queen and everyones acting as if someone died. 

“Hellooo!!!” Roman made her way over to the crowd gathering around something on the stage. “This is about me remember--” She stopped dead in her tracks. They were all gathering around her but not _her_ her. 

“I’m dead?” Roman screamed. She needs to lie down but she is lying down, right there in front of herself. This is confusing. “No, no I can’t be dead. I’m about to be prom queen. This is supposed to be the best night of my life not the last.” Even in her fit no one will look at her. They can’t see her, or not this version of her. They can only see her _dead_ on the floor. 

“No! No! No! No! No!” Her crying fit is interrupted by a sudden change of scenery. When did she enter an empty nail salon? 

“Not completely empty, Roman.” There’s a man in a suit standing by the row of chairs. 

“Who the hell are you? What am I doing here? How do you know my name?”

“Not hell, Roman, purgatory. You are here because your case is a tricky one.” He conjured what looked like an ipad out of nowhere and began to read off of it. “My name is Thomas and I’ve been assigned to your case. Died on prom night I see, right before you were about to become prom queen-- “

“Uh, I did become prom queen, it was unanimous.”

Thomas fixed her with a disbelieving gaze, “right...how unlucky. It seems that your whole school wanted you gone. This says you are commonly described as the ‘queen bitch.’”

Roman made a dramatic offended noise. Thank god she cheated then. 

“Well, now you will be stuck in purgatory until you complete your task. The powers above don’t really know where to put you so they’re going to allow you one week. If you succeed you’ll get wings and a halo and if you don’t, endless torment blah blah blah.”

“I have to go back? So unfair. Anyways, what exactly is this task?”

“Right, so because you were killed after becoming prom queen you must now make the least popular girl in school prom queen at the redo prom and it looks like that girl is...Virgil Knight.” 

“Yes, of course, and who is that?”

“This girl,” Thomas turned over the iPad to show a picture, “Virgil Knight, wears purple all the time, creates a murder mystery podcast with your sibling, has been at the same school as you since 4th grade, was your freshman lab partner. Do you really not know who this is?”

“I have never seen that person in my life.”

“She’s been to your house multiple times!”

Roman pretended to think hard but didn’t, thinking is for nerds. “No.”

“Well it doesn’t matter” Thomas said defeated, “your job is to make sure everyone knows who she is by the do-over prom, can you do that? I don’t care, bye.”

 _That man was super rude_ was Roman’s only thought as she was swept away through time and space again. This time she appeared at her makeshift memorial held by the school. 

The auditorium was packed! Roman never really thought much about her death but this, this is what she wanted. The principle was currently up on the stage closing his speech. 

“Now, we would like to take this time to invite you to come up and share your stories about Roman.”

This is great! Roman will get to hear everyone’s compliments about her life! Except, no one gets up. Huh.

“Anyone can come up now, we have two microphones on either side of the stage.” Principle Picani awkwardly tried to get people to participate. 

“What the fuck? Why is no one saying good things about me? There are plenty of good things that could be said about me!” Roman teleported her way over to her boyfriend and screamed into the back of his head. “Percy! I loved you, go tell them how much you loved me!” 

“Why did she have to die on Prom Night?” Percy whispered to his friends, “she told me after she got that crown she would finally let me do her and then nothing.”

“Ugh! You asshole! What about my girls? My minions, surely they have something nice to say. We spent most of our time together.”

Missy, Pranks, and Remy were all texting each other while sitting together. From what Roman could read over their shoulders it was just “glad she’s gone.” You can’t trust anyone then!

Roman made her angry ghost way up to the stage. “Come on guys this is so lame! I was your queen, surely you can make up something nice to say. Urrrgghhhh!”

~~~

Virgil wasn’t surprised when she found out Roman died, she got what was coming to her. Virgil was just mad she wasn’t there to see it. Stupid prom night. As everyone was pushed into the auditorium for her memorial Virgil, Janus, and Remus found a spot in the back and put their headphones in. She didn’t think anyone had tried to talk to Remus about Roman’s death yet, at least no one other than school counselors, and Janus and Virgil are not going to try it yet. This was a mandatory school event so it’s just best to settle in.

~~~

The next time Virgil looked up from her sketch she thought she was going crazy. If Roman is dead why is she throwing a temper tantrum on stage, and why is no one else aware of it? 

“Roman?” Virgil whispered. 

Janus looked up beside her, “huh?”

“Do you see what I see?” Virgil’s eyes tracked Roman on the stage. 

Janus’ attention seemed to be captured by the unflattering photo of the prom queen that was to be hung in the school. “Yeah, I see justice.”

“Yeah…” Virgil trailed off. Roman looks so real but if Janus couldn’t see her…

The memorial came to a close and everyone began to file out of the auditorium as Roman continued to scream. Virgil couldn’t take her eyes off of her, Roman noticed. They made eye contact and Roman lit up, “you can see me!” 

Virgil shook her head and rushed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas may be a little bit ooc but this is my emotional support au and I can do what I want
> 
> Also, it was a little hard to transfer this into writing but in the movie the character Roman is based on gets killed because she makes her boyfriend run his car into the fuse box outside which causes some kind of electrical short that makes its way to the gym and a wire comes loose and electrocutes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it and want to see more!


End file.
